Marcus
Overview Marcus was born and raised in Avar, Maritonia. The castle was his home, and a governess and tutors were his constant companions. He showed promise, even from a young age, of being a skilled diplomat. Early History Marcus was only five years old when his parents entered into an agreement with the ruling family of Zeroun, arranging a marriage between their son and the newborn Princess. The two families brought the children together often as they were able to while the children were growing up, encouraging the two to develop a closer bond with each other... in hopes the arrangement would be more amenable to the couple when it was time for them to wed. They seemed to take well to each other, though there was never a deep passion between the two. They developed a mutual respect for each other, which made the planned nuptials less unsavory. Recent History The King has always been a man of integrity and honor. It is one of the qualities his future Queen came to respect about him. He also bore a strength of conviction.. when he believed he was right, there was very little that could sway him. It was a skirmish with the Cyrans that took his father, and finally saw his ascension at the age of 18. Though he wasn't sure he was ready for it, he had the support of his mother, and his new Queen. The royal couple had some adjustments, with the King having to busy himself with keeping things in hand, and dealing with the Cyrans, who were encouraged by their coup, wanting to press the advantage and retake some of the territory they lost years ago. It was a struggle, and not the best way to start a marriage, or the easiest to start his reign. It was a few years before they could even begin to think of starting a family. The Queen Mother was pushing, wanting to make sure the royal line would be secure before anything happened to her son. It wasn't until three years later, and a few miscarriages, that the Queen finally became pregnant and was able to carry to term.. but during childbirth, her own life was lost. He has yet to take another queen, though that doesn't mean he's lonely. He has discreet encounters, which are arranged for him by trusted individuals. Personality & Beliefs Marcus is a man of honor. When he gives his word, he keeps it. He honors the patron guardians, as is his duty.. but what very few are aware of, is he nurtures a less popular belief in the One deity above the guardians... Yonah. He does his best to rule with great wisdom and fairness, wanting to be the kind of man both his father and son can look upon with pride. Ranks & Offices Marcus is the current ruler of Maritonia. His title is King, and makes his home in the castle located in Avar. Family Life Marcus is a consummate family man, at least as far as his position will allow. He spends as much time with Vitus as he can, both cultivating him for the throne and strengthening the bond of father and son. He takes great pleasure in spending time with his son. Mother His relationship with his mother is strained, at best. She is domineering, and though he resents her controlling manner, he is still respectful toward her. Berenzia Mardin is the Queen Mother. Marcus was old enough to assume the throne when his father died, so, Berenzia was not needed to step up in the interim. She did, however, push for the wedding to proceed, and the new couple to begin working toward conceiving an heir to preserve the family line. Father Marcus' relationship with his father was a good one, and what he uses as a model for his own relationship with his son. It was from him that he acquired his code of ethics. His father highly valued honor, and ruling with wisdom, mercy and compassion. Zirellius Mardin was the former King of Maritonia before Marcus assumed the throne. He had been killed in battle where he was leading his troops against the Cyrans. Siblings Domitus - Domitus is Marcus' younger brother. As soon as he was able to walk, he was toddling after Marcus, trying to keep up with him. At first, Marcus just tolerated his younger brother's adoration, but he soon came to see his younger sibling with a kind eye. He would never have been destined for the throne, even if Marcus had been found unfit to lead, because of his timid nature. He would never be able to make the hard decisions when needed. He was often called a pansy, though not to the boy's face, or in front of Marcus. Whenever Marcus overheard it, he would immediately rebuke any who would besmirch Dom's honor. He has been granted land and holdings which include MInsheva and Shalathon, though his 'castle' is located between the two. The duchy includes a few random towns and several villages. He is married, with five children. Anneas - Anneas is Marcus' younger brother. Although Anneas is younger than Domitus, he proved himself more trustworthy and thus was given the territory with the most land bordering Kalonice. He was granted land and holdings which include Nostrad and surrounding lands, to include a handful of towns and several villages. His 'castle' is located very close to Nostrad to keep a close eye on one of the country's more valuable resources. Luciana - Luciana was the jewel in her mother's crown, and as such, was doted on and spoiled. She developed a spirit of entitlement, encouraged by her mother, which only caused friction between her and Marcus. He saw Lucy becoming a younger version of their mother, and Marcus felt the world didn't need any more like her in the world. Lucy was the youngest, and was doubly spoiled because of it. She too, picked on Dom, which earned her any number of reproaches from Marcus. Marriage Marcus entered into an arranged marriage with the Zerounian Princess, Ylaressa. It was a comfortable union, the two having developed a friendship throughout their youth. They were we only a month after Marcus ascended to take the throne. It took so long, because the Queen Mother insisted on a proper wedding. Even so, the couple were not allowed the luxury of a honeymoon, because of the state of affairs the country was in. With significant intrusion from the Queen Mother, the couple tried persistently to conceive an heir. It would have been comical, if not for the stress it heaped on the shoulders of the new King & Queen. Queen Ylaressa was berated by the Queen Mother often, for her lack of ability to conceive and carry a child to term. During the two years, Ylaressa had become pregnant four times, and out of those four, she miscarried three. Finally, the fourth time, she was confined to bedrest, by order of the Queen Mother, and the best physicians and yeardleighs werer brought in to ensure the pregnancy made it to full term. Unfortunately, with all the care and caution that was taken, it could not guarantee Ylaressa's survival. The Queen Mother was more concerned with the child, and gave orders that if it came to a choice between the life of the mother, and of the child (as long as it was a male child), it was the child that was to be saved. He has yet to take to take another queen. Children Crowned Prince Vitus is the only son of Marcus and Linnea Mardin. He is in line for the throne, unless his father remarries and other, more fitting/qualified heirs are produced. Berenzia is insistant that one of Marus' children be the one to ascend to the throne, not a cousin. Marcus takes time each day to spend some time with his son, wanting to develop a relationship with him, and to have an influence in molding who he becomes, since he is to be the next King. he wants to make sure he's leaving the kingdom in good hands when the time comes. It's important to him to pass on his sense of integrity and honor, feeling he deserves the people of Maritonia that much. Accomplishments & Successes Marcus was the one able to finally bring the tenuous peace to Maritonia that it now lives under. He managed to get the Cyrans to sign the treaty. Scandals & Failures The mistresses he has brought to him discreetly, are considered acceptable for a King, and yet, if he were to father a child by one of these mistresses, it would be considered scandalous. He could not claim them, and the Queen Mother would never let him acknowledge them by taking care of their mother or the child... yet his honor would not let him neglect a product of his actions. He runs a real risk of being put between a rock and a hard place. As of yet, there has been no sign of any illigitimate children. Miscellany Logs & Famous Speeches